Percy Jackson Grandson of Voldemort
by Anthelia
Summary: It says it in the title. It's set after the war with Gaia and the war with Voldemort. I'm keeping everything original except the fact that Percy's mum is the daughter of Voldemort. It is mentioned that Leo comes back and someone else. You have to read to find out.
1. Emergency Meeting from Minerva

Emergency Meeting from Minerva

 **Harry's POV:**

Professor McGonagall had called an emergency meeting for the remaining order members. Most of them I didn't know. Some I recognised. Ron and Hermione were there as well.

" Okay, I know we've just defeated he who must not be named but it has recently come to my attention that he may have had a daughter as well as a grandson." Professor told us.

"WHAT! HE'S DESTROYED SO MANY PEOPLE AND HE GETS A FAMILY! I BET THEY'RE BOTH EVIL AND WILL TRY AND FOLLOW IN VOLDEMORTS FOOTST-"

"ENOUGH! We will go and get him from New York and he shall be attending Hogwarts and he will take your retake of your final year. Harry, Hermione and Ron, you're coming to get him. His name is Perseus Jackson and the mother is a squib. She does not know of her parentage. Perseus Jackson's father is unknown. "

She took hold of our arms and Hermione grabbed Ron and we all apparated to America, right outside a flat. Professor McGonagall knocked. The door was opened by a nice looking woman.

" Hello, can I help?" She asked

"We're looking for Perseus Jackson, It's about your parents."

" Ok but he isn't here at the moment and I'm not sure when he's coming back."

" Do you mind if we wait inside Miss..."

" Mrs Blofis, Mrs Sally Jackson Blofis. And you are?" She let us in and we sat down on the sofa.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Professor said while pointing at each of us in turn.

A boy just crashed through the window and landed in the beanbag couch.

WAIT WHAT!

I jumped to my feet and pointed my wand at him. A few seconds passed and then he lifted his arms and shouted "I'M ALIVE!"


	2. Percy's Surprise

Percy's Surprise

Percy's POV:

I cut the cord of the catapult to get away from the monsters. While I was in the air, Hermes took his caduceus from me and told me that he'll ask Zeus to guide me back to my mom's apartment. Hope that Zeus does that or I'll be a demigod pancake.

I smashed through a window and landed in a beanbag couch. I stayed put for a few seconds to make sure that I hadn't lost any parts and then I shouted " I'M ALIVE!" What I did not expect to see when I got up was a scrawny me with different shade of eyes and a lightning scar pointing a stick at me.

"Why are you pointing a stick at me?" I asked

" Because you just crash landed through a window 100 meters up. It was like you catapulted here."

" You have a point but why a stick? I mean a pan would be more useful."

" It's not a stick"

" Sure looks like one."

" It's not a st-"

" Can I ask who you are and why you crashed through Mrs Blofis window?" The old lady on the couch asked

"I noticed a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with carrot hair and freckles sitting next to her. Then I saw my mom on the armchair. I looked at her and she looked exhausted. Probably staying up late working on her next novel. I looked back at the old women and the three kids (scrawny me went to sit next to them).

" I'm Percy Jackson and the reason I catap-I mean crashed through my mom's window is a bit of a long story which I don't want to share with you and why are you three teens giving me the evil look? Oh and mom, Leo isn't dead. Festus gave him the potion and he just went to get Calypso from her island. When he came back, Annabeth Judo flipped him, Jason chased him with his sword, Piper charmspoke him into hitting himself, Frank tried to peck him, Hazel threw Jewels at him and I hurled water balls at him but then he had a welcome home feast."

"Perseus Jackson, we have a lot to explain to you" The old woman said " Lets start with who we are. I'm Professor McGonagall, The red head is Ron Weasley, the girl is Hermione Granger and the one who has the lightning scar is Harry Potter. Percy we're here because your a wizard..."

 **-Time Line**

"Okay so I'm the grandson of Mauldywart who is the evilest wizard ever and he killed lightning's parents and almost destroyed the world. I'm also a wizard. Wow, my family has just become even more messed up."

" It's Voldemort and you need to come with us to Hogwarts. It's a school for wizards and witches like you." professor McGonagall stated

" I'm not going to any school. I've had enough with school, my girlfriend is like a mini teacher so I don't care if it's a wizarding school or a school for mermaids, I'm not going." I firmly argued

"It's not a choice." lightn-Harry growled

"You don't have to act like that because of what my grandfather did."

" I bet you're evil like him."

" I'm not evil."

" I bet you kill people in your spare time."

" I'M NOT EVIL OR A MURDERER!" Everything which contained water in the apartment blew up water. Oops.

" Sorry mom, I'll clear it up." I waved my hand and all the water cleared itself up and returned to it's source, leaving all the rubble. I stopped the water from leaking again.

The four witches and wizards just stared at me.

" R-R-Repairo" Hermione stuttered. All the rubble went back to where to should be and stayed as if it was never broken in the first place.

" How did you do that?" Ron asked

" What?" I pretended not to know

" The water thing."

"You're wizards and it's amazing I can control water?!"

"You're coming with us. " Professor McGonagall grabbed me and I felt like I was shadow travelling but worse.

"When it was finally over I found myself in a pretty grim place.


	3. 12 Grimmauld Place

12 Grimmauld Place

 **Harry's POV:**

He's evil. He pretended not to know that he was a wizard but I bet he already knew, I mean, he went threw a window 100 metres up. Obviously his dear old granddaddy taught him how to fly before I killed him. We were back at 12 Grimmauld place and Percy looked furious.

" You can't just go taking me like that! I said I don't want to go to your magic school and I mean it and don't call me Perseus because only mons- I mean some things who want to get rid of me call me that."

" OK Percy, can you explain yourself?"

" No"

"You're a very powerful wizard controlling water like that"

" I know why I can control water and it has nothing to do with me being a wizard."

" Explain yourself." I snapped

"No"

"If you don't explain yourself then you will have to attend Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall stated

"Fine"

" Percy, you'll be staying in Ron, Hermione and Harry's room. Tomorrow your going to diagon alley to get your robs and wand. We've got everything else sorted."

He must want to carry on what his late grandfather started. That's why he doesn't want to share his secret. I bet he's just putting a show that he doesn't want to go to Hogwarts but in fact he wants to spy on us. And he's staying in our room. A big advantage if he wants to kill me. I gave Ron and Hermione the look that says we'll talk about this later. They nodded in response.

Hermione turned to Percy, " So Percy, does your dad seem like the type to be a wizard or does he seem normal."

" He's not a wizard"

" So your a halfblood?"

"He was suddenly alert at the mention of halfblood " What do you mean?"

" Oh right, I forgot you don't know. A pureblood is someone who's parents are both wizards. A halfblood is someone who has only one parent as a wizard, squibs included. A muggle-born is someone who's parents aren't wizards and aren't squibs."

When Hermione explained this, he relaxed. That's suspicious. " I guess I am a halfblood. What's a squib."

"They're the opposite of muggle born. They're parents are wizards but they can't perform any magic, like your mother."

"Ok"

" What does your dad do?"

"He's a sea captain. My step-dad is an English teacher."

"Why don't you like school?"

"Because I'm Dyslexic, I have ADHD and something bad happens to every school I go too so I get kicked out. Can I go to bed now, I've had a long day."

" Ok, we'll show you to our room."

With that, him and Hermione left the room. Me and Ron decided to talk after Diagon Alley.


	4. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was the three teenager's faces hovering above me. One of them, Ron I think, held up my camp necklace and asked what it was.

" My camp necklace. "

"Why are there different symbols on different beads?"

I was getting annoyed, " Look I'm not a criminal, I don't have to tell you everything about me!"

I snatched back my necklace and stormed off to the bathroom. There I had a nice warm shower. When I got out, the teenagers weren't there. I thought about sending an IM to Annabeth but then I remembered that she's in Boston. Something about a cousin. Anyway, I went down to breakfast and was receiving death glares from everyone there.

It's time to go to Diagon Alley." Harry stiffly said. He went to a pot near the fire place and grabbed some green powder. "All you do is throw this green powder known as floo powder into the fire place and shout Diagon Alley like this."

He did exactly that and so did Hermione. I was next. I did exactly that and found myself in the fire place. I walked out of it and Ron just appeared.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"I apparated, Harry and Hermione can also do it but you couldn't so they showed you how to come through floo travel." He replied

"Right so first to gringotts then wands then robes." Hermione stated

We walked out to the street and then carried on walking towards this white building which looked Greek. We walked inside and inside were loads of goblins.

"Why's this place filled with goblins?" I asked

"Tell you later" Hermione told me "I'm going to exchange my money, Percy come with me."

I followed Hermione to a goblin.

"I would like to exchange this please," she gave the goblin £30 which he soon replaced with weird looking coins, "Percy, give your money to exchange."

I started searching through my pockets and found two bags full of drachmas.

"Is this alright?" I gave him one of the bag full of drachmas. He opened it and made a weird noise. He looked at me then snarled "You're one of those halfbreeds! Oh and your a sea spawn aren't you!"

"Erm, yes." the goblin obviously knew

"The sea only has one child like you so you must be Percy Jackson."

"At the mention of my name all the goblins stopped what they were doing. Harry and Ron came back from gods know where and they started staring at the goblins reaction to my name.

"One goblin spoke up "Percy Jackson, we might not be part of your world but we know what you have done and we solemnly respect you for that." He bowed his head a little and then returned it back up. The others followed his lead and then went back to what they were doing.

"They've never done that." Hermione stated.

The goblin that was serving us said, " So 30 drachmas equal 40 galleons and 20 sickles." Hr gave me the money and we left with Harry and Ron.

"That was weird. What did you do and what did he mean when he said they're not from your world?" Harry asked

"I don't know" I lied

We stopped at a shop saying devOian'slir. Stupid dyslexia.

" What does that say?"

"Olivander's, it's the wand shop." Hermione answered

We went inside and I saw a white haired man. He then beckoned me to come forward. "The grandson of Voldemort, I don't think you look a lot like him before his features changed, only the shape of the face. You've come here for a wand obviously, hmm try this one,"

He took a wand of the shelf and gave it to me. I just stared.

"Well, give it a wave!"

I gave it a wave and nothing happened. He took it back and gave me another wand. The same thing happened. This cycle kept on happening for a good half an hour.

" You're a tricky customer, let's see, hmm. I've made this wand ages ago but so far it hasn't liked anyone I've tried it with."

He gave me the wand, I gave it a flick and some Northern Light's came out. In it, there were shapes of aquatic creatures.

"11'inch vine wood, core mermaid hair, great for water spells. 7 galleons and 6 sickles please." We handed him the money and then headed towards the robe store.

We went in and saw a whitish- Blondish haired boy. Harry nodded to him and he gave a nod to Harry too.

He turned to me and said "So you must be the grandson of Voldemort. You might not want to hang around with them. I used to work for Voldemort so you might want to stay with me and my friends."

"As much as these guys hate me and obviously don't want to be with me, I would rather stay with them than with someone who used to follow him. From all I heard about him I can be sure of that. With that, the lady came in and measured all of us. She found us the right size of robes and then we went back to 12 Grimmauld place.


	5. What is he hiding

What is he hiding

 **Harry's** **POV:**

As soon as we got back, me, Hermione and Ron rushed into Ginny's room and shut the door.

Hermione stared at us and then said, " He's hiding something. First of, he acted weirdly when we said he was a halfblood then there was gringotts-"

"What happened?" Ron asked

Hermione explained then carried on, " so there was gringotts, then his reluctance towards telling us what the camp beads symbols meant, also, I looked through his stuff and found a shirt saying camp halfblood in Greek. I could tell he was lying about what his father does. Don't say anything yet Ron, I'm on a roll. So the fact he can control water, the fact that he's a wizard didn't surprise him when we told him, the fact he came through a window 100 meters high and the fact he mutters weird things while he was sleeping last night like 'You are going down dirt face' ".

At the end of that Hermione took a deep breath.

"Okay, two questions. First one, How did you know Percy was lying?" Ron asked

"I've studied Legilimens enough to tell when someone is lying."

"Second, why where you looking through Percy's stuff and listening to what he says when he's asleep?"

" I was suspicious of him so I looked through his stuff and translated his shirt. I was awake and heard him talking."

"So what do you make of this?" I asked

" He's hiding something. Something big."

"Yeah, that he wants to carry on his grandpa V's work!"

"No, I don't think it has anything to do with wizards."

"What!" Ron and I exclaimed

"The money Percy gave the goblin was called drachmas. Those drachmas were gold. Before discovering that I was a witch, I was fascinated by the ancient Greeks and I learnt that drachmas was their currency. An extra fact I learnt which I'm sure has nothing to do with this is that the mythological Ancient Greek gods won't use any other drachmas than solid gold ones."

"So you think it's something to do with ancient Greeks?" I asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I'll ask where his dad is from tomorrow and I won't be surprised if he's Greek. I'll also start searching up things about Percy before Hogwarts. For this I'll need a computer..."

She went on for a while about what she would do. We got out of Ginny's room and Hermione was still going on. We saw Percy and she stopped. We went down to dinner and then up to bed. I tried to stop thinking about all that Hermione said and go to sleep but I couldn't.

Really late, I saw someone get up. Through the light from the window I saw that it was Percy! He went to the bathroom and I heard him talking. Then I heard a female voice! How can that be possible when he can't tell anyone where Grimmauld place is? I heard him having a conversation with her for a good 20 minuets but I couldn't make out what he was saying. The toilet flushed and Percy came out and returned to bed.

I am going to uncover his secret even if it's the LAST THING I DO!


	6. Platform 9 34

Platform 9 3/4

 **Percy's POV**

It was the first of September, the day we were supposed to go to this school, Hogwarts. One word for the morning. Chaos. Not literally Chaos the god. I mean chaos as in how everybody normally uses it. Anyway, everybody was trying to get ready and move their things and as there were 5 of us going to Hogwarts again( Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and me) there was chaos.

At long last everyone had got our belongings in the cars provided for us by the, errrr, what's it called. Oh yeah. Ministry of magic. Once we were in the cars. I started to think of what happened since diagon alley. In the evening I couldn't help but IM Annabeth. We caught up. I told her what happened and she told me that her Uncle Randolf had found her cousin (his nephew) but unfortunately her cousin fell of a bridge so he's dead. Annabeth thinks something is fishy though so she's going to see her cousins body before the funeral which is in about 2 weeks.

Since Diagonal Alley, Hermione has been asking me weird question s like is my dad Greek and if I like Greek mythology. Like I said weird questions. Of course I think she's on to me but I don't think she can find out my secret.

"We're here!" exclaimed Mr Weasley

I got out of the car and found myself in front of a station. We got out and stopped between platform 9 and 10.

"All you have to do is run at that wall separating platform 9 and 10." Mrs Weasley told me " Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny go first and then you go."

Harry went first, closely followed by the other three ran towards the wall. That's not very wise. When they hit it and each other... ouch. Just when I thought they'd hit the wall, they went through it. THEY WENT THROUGH THE WALL! How did they do that?

"Your turn." Mrs Weasley simply said

"Oh gosh I'm going to crash. I know I've done some crazy things but a don't think I've ever run at a wall when there's no danger. I ran and when I thought I'd crash, I went through the wall and found myself on another train platform. I looked round and saw lots of school children in their teens or tweens.

I went on the train and saw the four of them talking to a blonde girl in the corridor.

Blondie said in a dreamy voice " We found her wondering around our house and we asked what she was doing but she said she doesn't remember anything. The last thing she remembers is waking up in a dustbin. She has magic abilities because we tested her so she's coming to Hogwarts. Oh yeah, she knows her name. It's -"

I came up behind them and said " Hey" and that's when I saw her. She was standing slightly inside one of the carriages which was why I didn't see her straight away.

I was so shocked that the only thing I said was "Zoe!?"

The train whistle blew and the train started going.


	7. Mystery Zoe

Mystery Zoe

 **Harry's POV**  
"Yes, her name is Zoe." Luna replied, staring closer at Percy. In fact, we were all staring at him, including Zoe.

"How do you know my name?" the girl, Zoe, asked.

Percy put an uncertain face on and then replied "You could say we were, errrr, partners. We trusted each other with our lives but we weren't quite friends yet. A bit hard to explain."

It looked like she was trying to understand what Percy said. To me, it kinda made sense.

"Does that mean you know about my past?!" She asked

"Yes"

"Tell me something!"

He thought a bit then answered " You weren't that great a fan of boys."

"Something else"

"You had three sisters and a half-sister."

"What were their names?"

"I don't remember."

"Tell me something else?"

I zoned out a bit as this conversation was getting long. I was thinking now that Zoe must be evil too...well before the amnesia problem. We need to unravel this mystery quickly.

"What's your name?" I zoned back in at this point

" Perseus Jackson but call me Percy. "

"OK, do you know my surname."

"Yes, Nightshade."

"Why don't we let you two talk and we find a different carriage." Hermione interrupted.

She marched off in a different direction and Luna, Ginny, Ron and I followed her. We went in a carriage further down the train and sat.

"Luna and Ginny, I'll explain everything I have said to Ron and Harry..." Hermione said. She explained everything. "...and to add to that, he knows Zoe but he wasn't telling her everything, he was hiding something because he was cautious with his answers, he always thought about it before answering. I bet you that Zoe knows Percy's secret and might even be sharing it."

"His secret is that he's a death eater and that Zoe is one too, even if she doesn't remember anything." I angrily said

"I agree with you Harry." Ron said

" I agree with Hermione." Ginny said

"Well Zoe isn't a death eater as she didn't have the mark so all you need to do is check Percy." Luna told us

"10min to Hogwarts!" The newly installed announcer cried.

"Common, we've got to put our robes on."


	8. The Sorting

The Sorting

 **Percy POV:**

I talked to Zoe a bit and told her all I could about her past without mentioning Greek mythology as Artemus came into my head and told me not too.

-Time skip to Percy's first sight of Hogwarts-

I got off the carriage which was pulled by a Horse that looked like death. The first word that came to me was WOW!

Annabeth would love the architecture of the school. Even I had to admit it was grand.

We walked through the doors and Zoe and I got diverted to the side to join some younger looking kids.

We then walked through a side door and came into a hall filled with students.

Professor McGonagall stood and the hall became silent. "It is now time for the sorting, the first pupil is Anne Lu"

A girl came out and Professor McGonagall took a stool and hat out. The girl sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her. After a few seconds, it shouted " Slytherin!" The table near the right wall (my right) cheered.

That's new, a talking hat.

Professor called out different pupils and at different names, different tables cheered. The table at the far left cheered for Gryffindor, the table close to the Gryffindor cheered for Hufflepuff and the table near the Slytherin table cheered for Ravenclaw. Finally there was only me and Zoe left.

"These two students will join the seventh year students who are taking a retake of their year. First up is Zoe Nightshade who doesn't remember anything up to a couple of weeks ago."

Zoe sat and after a couple of seconds the hat called out Gryffindor.

"Next up is Perseus Jackson who prefers to be called Percy. Now I don't expect you to treat him any differently just because he is he who must not be named's grandson."

I went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head.

"Perseus Jackson, don't speak aloud because I'm in your head." I almost jumped.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the sorting hat. Brave I see, definitely brave but also very loyal, I believe that's your fatal flaw. Your also clever-

" I'm not clever."

"You are because you know how to use the resources you've got well. Now let's see, you're also sly and cunning but for good reasons. You're a difficult one. I've only had to do this to one other person in my existence but I'm going to do it to you. I'm going to look through your memories but I solemnly promise not to tell anyone."

Before I could object I saw flashes of my memories in Tartarus and then I heard the hat scream.

"AAAAAARRRR! GET ME OFF HIS HEAD! GRYFFINDOR! DEFINITELY GRYFFINDOR! GET ME OFF!"

Nobody clapped at the sorting hat's answer.

 **Ron's** **POV:**

Uggg, this is taking forever. Just put the stupid death eater in Slytherin.

"AAAAAARRRR! GET ME OFF HIS HEAD! GRYFFINDOR! DEFINITELY GRYFFINDOR! GET ME OFF!

The hat's never done that before. How the hell did the hat think he's fit for Gryffindor. I bet that Percy did something to the hat. At least no one clapped.

We got our schedules and then we got to eat and go to bed.

But seriously, how did he get into Gryffindor?


	9. The Mystery just becomes more Mysterious

The Mystery just becomes more mysterious

 **Harry's POV:**

"Pss...Pssss...Harry wake up!" I heard someone scream-whisper

"Harry it's Hermione, just wake up. I've even manage to wake up Ron before you."

"Whaaat?!" I said in a sleepy voice while squinting my eyes to see Hermione and Ron staring at me over my bed.

"Not so loud, we're trying not to wake Percy up."

Now I was awake.

"Come on, we're going to go to the room of requirement."

I quickly put my gown on and followed then to the room of requirement. Hermione paced near it three times and then the door appeared. We went in and that's when I noticed that Hermione had a folder in my hand.

"What's that for?" I asked

"This is the research that I've done on Percy before coming to Hogwarts. I couldn't show you on the train because people could have been listening in on us. Here have a look."

I took the folder and took out some papers. Ron was reading over my shoulder. I saw that it was dated back to 2005. I would have been 12 then **(AN: pretend they were born in the same year)**. On the first one, it had a picture of Percy's mum and a younger looking Percy both smiling. Next to that picture there was a picture of a wrecked car. Underneath it said ' _A 12 year old boy has kidnapped his mother. According to the boy, Perseus Jackson's step-father, Perseus Jackson, who liked to be called Percy, and his mum, Sally Jackson were going to Montauk beach for the weekend. Before he left, Percy was acting very suspiciously and in quite a threatening way. Now a wrecked car and two missing people is all the police have to work on...'_

I checked the next one and saw a picture of Percy taking his cap off while leaving a bus. Under it said _' Percy Jackson has been photographed leaving a bus which then exploded. The police are warning that if anyone sees him, not to approach him and to report it to the police immediately. This boy is now a suspected terrorist...'_

The next one had a picture of Percy, a girl , a boy and an older looking man. _' This was taken earlier today at a diner. According to one of the diner ladies, the older looking man seemed to be intimidating Percy Jackson and his friends. Maybe what Percy Jackson did wasn't him, maybe he was kidnapped...'_

I checked the last one and it had a picture of Percy with a sword and the same older looking with a sword as well. Under it said _' Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood have been rescued after a gun fight between the mystery guy and Percy. According to the three children, Percy manage to get a revolver and then the two had a gun fight as shown in the photo. A freak wave then came and killed the man...'_

"What guns? I don't see guns in the photo, I see swords." I told Hermione

"Me too" said Ron

"I see swords as well. Remember what I said about golden Drachmas and Greek Gods?"

"Yes" We both said

" Well I think that Percy and Zoe both have something to do with the Gods and I think that the Greek Gods exist."

"That's impossible though." I told her

"So are we to muggles." Hermione replied

" I still think he's a death eater."

"I looked around the room and saw it was full of notes. Behind me there was a mini family tree. I saw that their was Voldemort's parents, then Voldemort and someone called Laura Jackson, then sally Jackson finished off with Percy Jackson. Then there was a branch which should have led to his father's side but instead led to _father ?_.

"I set this place up before we went to bed and the family tree is all we know of Percy's family but I'm not going further than Voldemort's parents."

"This must have taken you ages. What do you think of to get in?" Ron asked

"I need a place to keep track of what we know about Percy" Hermione replied "We better go back to bed, don't want to be tired for our first lesson back."


	10. Divination Disaster

**Divination** **Disaster**

 **Percy's POV:**

The first lesson at Hogwarts was a total failure. Let me start from the beginning.

My first lesson was Divination with Zoe, Harry and Ron. Our teacher is Professors Trelawney. According to them, she's a fake. She welcomed us into this weird misty room. She noticed me and came over to me.

"A new student I see. Let me read your future." she grabbed my hand and turned it around so that my palm faced up. " That's weird, I can't see your future but I can see your past. Ha, I can actually see something.(she murmured the last sentence). Prophecies, disaster, loss and war I see."/p

Suddenly she sat up straight.

 _"A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

Everyone stared at her. I thought she was done but she still had more to say.

 _"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

And guess what, she still hadn't finished.

 _You shall sail the iron ship, with warriors of bone_

 _You shall find what you seek and make it your own_

 _But despair for your life entombed within stone_

 _And fail without friends, to fly home alone."_

How many prophecies have I been a part of? I've forgotten.

 _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail_

 _Campers and hunters combined prevail_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand_. _"_

Zoe suddenly gasped. I heard her murmur, "Hunter's of Artemus...Atlas...Camp Half blood."

Professor Trelawney carried on,

 _"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath_

 _And foes bear arms at the doors of death."_

And guess what...STILL GOING!

 _"Child of Lightning beware the earth_

 _The giants' revenge, the seven shall birth_

 _The forge and dove shall break the cage_

 _And death leash through Hera's rage._ "

Well that one doesn't really have anything to do with me except for the line 'the seven shall birth'. Next one.

 _"Go to Alaska._

 _Find Thanatos and free him._

 _Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die"_

Ares-I mean Mars has a very straight forward way of thinking and I don't think he had much practice in prophecy making.

 _"To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._

 _Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown."_

Well at least that's part of the real prophecy for the quest Mars sent us on.

 _"Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

 _The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

 _Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

 _Who holds the key to endless death._

 _Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_

 _Won through pain from a woven jail."_

That was more Annabeth's prophecy even though the last line refers to Annabeth and me falling into Tartarus so maybe that's why it's there. I think professor is finished now.

She returned to normal. "Did I just say something?" she asked as everyone was staring at me and her.

All the crystal balls flashed an image but before I could see what it was an image of, they exploded. NOW everyone stared at me.

"What!?" I pretended to be confused "I don't have any idea of what she was talking about either. I especially don't know why the crystal balls exploded (the last bit was true)"

I saw Zoe trying discreetly to wave her arms at me to catch my attention. When she saw that I saw her, she mouthed two words. _I remember._

"Class dismissed" Professor Trelawney exclaimed.


End file.
